Tie Me Up, Wind Me Down
by scatterthestars
Summary: Kurt knows Blaine well enough to know what to do when he comes home looks like he needs a pick-me-up.


**I posted this on S&C and forgot to post it here. This is the first time I've written a few of the things mentioned and done in the story. So, sorry if it's terrible.**

* * *

He knew the second Blaine walked through the door; could tell by how tense his shoulders looked and how his posture was off. The past few days had been slowly building to this, and Kurt knew the one way to make him feel better.

Walking toward him, he gives him a quick kiss and is already planning what to do. He knows all he has to do is tell him right now and quickly erase the tension Blaine must be feeling, but decides to wait a while longer.

He makes them dinner and sits across from Blaine, talking about both their days. Kurt learns Blaine's boss chewed him out again over a mistake he didn't make, and how everything after that went kind of downhill. Listening and seeing him, Kurt knows Blaine needs this. But also knows he won't ask for it in fear of being told no. So, he's going to offer it without him asking when he knows Blaine will happily take it.

"I'll be back in a second, honey," Kurt says, giving Blaine a quick kiss and walking to the bedroom.

He strips down to just his boxer-briefs and goes to the closet for what he knows will instantly turn Blaine's week around. Walking back to the dining table, he sees Blaine with his head resting back on the chair and eyes closed. Swinging his leg over Blaine's thighs and sitting in his lap, he smirks when Blaine lifts his head and sees what's around his neck and drops his mouth open some.

"Really?" Blaine asks with excitement beginning to fill his voice, and Kurt seeing the past few days troubles slowly leave his eyes and be replaced with a need and happiness.

"I've noticed how you've been looking these past few days after coming home from work. So, I thought I would let something good happen to you this week."

"Have I told you that I really, really love you?"

"Not lately, but it's nice to hear anyways." Kurt jokes, letting out a small laugh.

"Well, I really, really love you." Blaine grabs behind his neck and brings him forward to hungrily kiss him.

He begins to unbutton Blaine's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders when it lays open against his skin. Leaning down, he places open-mouthed kisses all over Blaine's chest, starting to grind his hips down on Blaine's already hard cock.

Hands at his hips stop him, and Blaine looks to him, saying, "I didn't say you could do that."

Kurt groans at how Blaine sounds when he gets like this: voice deep and full of power. He stays still as he waits for Blaine to tell him differently.

"Up." Blaine commands him, pushing at his hips.

Moving to stand on the floor, feeling as fingers undo the knot of the tie, and shivering as it's slowly pulled from around his neck, Blaine takes his hand and leads them to their bedroom.

Stepping into the room, Kurt stands facing the bed and hears as Blaine shuts the door. He's looking at their headboard, images of doing this before flashing through his mind, when Blaine steps up behind him and wraps an arm around his stomach. "Stomach or back?" Blaine breathes into his ear.

When they do this there are few things Kurt can be in control of, one of them being how he likes to be tied up. "Stomach," Kurt whispers, and being turned around to face Blaine.

The silkiness of the tie as it's wrapped around his wrist sends goosebumps up his arms. He stares as Blaine knots it just perfect for him, giving his wrist enough room to not to rub too much against the material.

"Good?" Blaine asks him, tugging on the tie to make sure.

"Ye-yeah," the only thing Kurt can manage to say through his shaking voice.

He feels as Blaine begins to walk him to the bed. Climbing up on it, he walks on his knees to the headboard and feels as the bed dips and Blaine moves up behind him. Blaine's hands loop the loose end of the tie around one of the bars of the headboard, tying it to his other wrist like the other.

"Pull, baby," Blaine says into his ear.

Kurt pulls the tie, getting enough of a pull-away for him. They discovered from the first time that if Blaine didn't give Kurt enough to move, he wouldn't enjoy it at all. He learned that he likes to be able to move easily with the bind on and not feel too constricted and stuck.

As he moves to lie on his stomach, he feels the bed move when Blaine climbs off. He lays there listening to Blaine finish undressing, hearing the sound of his zipper being dragged down and a belt buckle clanking together as jeans are pushed down legs. When fingers hook into the waistband of his underwear, he lifts his hips so Blaine can pull them off.

"No talking," Blaine informs him, crawling on the bed to straddle Kurt's hips.

Kurt can see out the corner of his eyes as Blaine leans over to grab the bottle of lube. He hears as he uncaps it and squeezes some onto his fingers. He waits for what feels like forever for Blaine to touch him; to do something. After about five minutes he's becoming increasingly impatient when a finger starts to circle his rim. Kurt lets out a sigh when Blaine pushes the tip of his finger into him, lifting his hips to let Blaine know to push it all the way in.

As soon as he pushes the finger all the way in, Blaine starts to work it in and out of him. His muscles begin to loosen and he lets out little breathy moans and whimpers.

"I'm going to add another." Kurt just nods his head.

He feels himself stretch around the two fingers, his body accepting them as Blaine begins to push them in. Soon, Blaine begins to thrust them in, barely brushing his prostate. Kurt starts to moan loudly as Blaine does that and he barely works his hips back.

By the time Blaine is working three fingers into him, Kurt wants to beg; wants to let Blaine's name fall from his lips, but knows it won't make a difference. When it's like this, it's all about letting Blaine do what he wants, and only talking when Blaine asks him to. He found out after the second time they did this, that once the wall between reality and what they were doing was knocked down and they came back to themselves, Blaine would fuck him and undo the tie. Now, he likes to draw it out as long as he can, not only for Blaine but for himself.

"Can you come on just my fingers, baby?" Blaine asks, pulling his fingers out and thrusting them back in.

Kurt moans into the pillow, only able to push his hips back on Blaine's fingers and squeeze around them, biting his bottom lip hard to keep from saying something. It's been awhile since Blaine has made him come like this and it thrills him way more than it should.

His wrist rub against the material of the tie when he pulls, digging in just enough to start turning the skin red and for there to be a minuscule amount of pain.

"That's what I thought," Blaine says right as he thrust his fingers in hard and barely brushes Kurt's prostate.

Kurt lets out a loud moan into his pillow and trying to work his hips back on Blaine's fingers as best as he can. As he tries to rock his hips back, though, the movement creates a friction on his cock as it slides against the bed. He can feel how close he is as Blaine continues to fuck his fingers into him and brushes the little bundle of nerves that sends liquid fire through his veins. Pleasure shoots up his spine and suddenly his cock is spilling where it's trapped between his stomach and the bed. He screams into the pillow as wave after wave of pleasure courses through him and Blaine continues to thrust his fingers in hitting his prostate, prolonging his orgasm. Right when he thinks it's over, Blaine will hit that bundle of nerves and make more white hot pleasure go through his body.

Clenching around Blaine's fingers as he finally feels his orgasm begin to wane off, he doesn't remember the last time he had an orgasm that lasted that long. He collapses to the bed spent from his first orgasm-because he knows Blaine is far from finished with him-and winces when he removes his fingers. He pulls in deep breaths as he comes back to himself. He feels as Blaine kisses at his shoulder, looking into his lust blown eyes and managing a small smile.

"Are you ready again, Kurt?" Blaine asks a few minutes later, running his hand down his side-causing a shiver to go through him when they run over his ribs. Blaine's hand ends up on right above his ass, thumb gently massaging into his lower back.

Kurt lifts his hips in answer, the friction of his cock moving against the bed causing him to groan from still being sensitive. Hands under him lift his hips up the slightest so he ends up barely on his knees and ass sticking out.

"Always so eager for more," Blaine says.

The kisses start on his back between his shoulder blades; nips and bites to his skin that already has him letting out small whimpers and moans. Once the kisses start to trail down, he knows where Blaine is going and moans at the thought. A kiss is placed at the base of his spine and then Blaine is moving off him and placing his hands on both his asscheeks and spreads them.

"Fuck, Kurt! You've always had such a pretty hole." Blaine ghosts his thumb over Kurt's stretched hole, feeling it quiver at the slight touch. "You want me to kiss you...here?" He dips the tip of his finger inside him, making Kurt groan and clench around the finger. "Of course you do."

The first lick has him arching off the bed at the mixture of pleasure and the small spark of pain from it being too soon. But Blaine takes no heed in that and continues to lick and kiss at his hole.

Blaine works him open even more with his tongue; licks over his hole a few times that sends small sparks of pleasure up his spine. Kurt moans as he does this, still sensitive but ignoring that in favor of the feel of Blaine's tongue licking and kissing him. Kurt can feel Blaine's spit sliding and running down his balls, not caring about the complete mess he knows they are making.

Suddenly, he feels Blaine dip the tip of his tongue inside him. Pushing his ass back, Kurt knows Blaine understands when he pushes his tongue in further. He feels as his body-still lax and loose from Blaine's fingers and his first orgasm-easily allows Blaine to push his tongue in past the first ring of muscles. Blaine pulls his tongue back and thrust it back in, Kurt feeling his fingers ghost on the underside of his interested and twitching cock.

Blaine licks and thrust his tongue inside him until he's achingly hard again and desperately needs to be fucked. Blaine licks once more over his hole and not stopping there; he trails his tongue up and following the path of his spine, biting down when he reaches the back of his neck. His hand sliding under him and gripping his cock, makes Kurt moan. Slow strokes of his fist are enough to tease Kurt, but not enough to do anything.

"You want my cock, baby?"

Kurt's only response is to grind his hips back on Blaine's hips pressed flush to his ass.

The next instant, Blaine's hand is gone and Kurt hears the sound of lube being squeezed out. He groans at knowing what's coming next. Letting out a sigh when he feels the head of Blaine's cock at his stretched hole, Kurt spreads his knees a bit further apart.

Blaine grips his hips tight and pulls him back at the same time he pushes all the way into him in one hard thrust. Kurt drops his head between his arms and holds in the scream clawing to make its way out of his throat. It feels so good to be filled and stretched by Blaine. They might have been doing this for years, but Kurt will never get enough of Blaine inside him. Never get enough of having sex with Blaine.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine groans. "You're always so tight around me."

He lets out a loud moan when Blaine pulls back and starts to slam his hips forward. On a particular thrust in, Blaine manages to hit his prostate and does something he rarely ever does, he slaps him on the ass. The smack is hard and unexpected, making Kurt clench around Blaine's cock, and say out loud, "Fuck!"

He lets the word spill from his mouth unexpectedly. He knows with him speaking, Blaine will slap him again, and wanting it. He enjoys being slapped by Blaine as he fucks him; enjoys the added pleasure it brings to him.

"What was that, baby?" Blaine says like he's asking for the time, thrusting into him hard and grinding his hips against his ass. Kurt doesn't do anything, waiting for what Blaine will say next. "I think only five this time, just because I know how much you enjoy it."

Kurt smiles at how well Blaine knows him.

The first one doesn't come immediately, Blaine makes him wait for it; drags it out as he massages the palm of his hand on his ass. He actually starts to thrust his hips again, putting Kurt on edge for when the first slap will come. Moaning as Blaine fucks him, Kurt buries his face into his arm and screams when a hard slap is smacked on his ass. It instantly sends sparks up Kurt's spine and starts a coil in his belly.

He smiles at how great it feels; how much he wanted and needed this himself. It's been too long since Blaine did this, and doing it now only makes him realize he needs to ask for this more. He needs to let Blaine know that doing this more often to him is a good thing.

As he feels the slight pain already begin to fade, Kurt moans when Blaine brings his hand down on him, again. The sound is loud in the large room, echoing in his ears. He feels Blaine keep his hand on his ass and massage where he hit, soothing out the sting. The third slap comes a few seconds later, Kurt clenching around Blaine's cock when it happens and groaning as he continues to fuck him. The fourth slap happens almost a minute later. Blaine grips his hips and fucks him when he suddenly slaps his ass. Kurt moans and clenches again, feeling the heat growing and spreading through his body, already close to his second orgasm.

After that, Blaine makes him wait for the fifth slap; makes him wonder as to when he's going to do it. He thrust into him hard, stilling his hips and grinding them, making Kurt release little moans. Blaine barely pulls out, instead shallowly thrusting his hips. Right when he forgets about it is when Blaine slaps his ass hard for the final time. This one landing a bit harder than the previous four, stinging and lingering long after the small amount of pain begins to fade. Even though it hurts and stings a bit more, it still sends pleasure up Kurt's spine and gets him even closer to coming; but he only needs that little bit to push him.

Kurt can only imagine how red the skin of his ass must be now as Blaine massages and soothes the skin once again. The stinging beginning to fade after a few minutes.

He's so wound up that it only takes Blaine thrusting in three more times, and hitting that spot perfectly inside him before he's coming untouched. This release hitting him quick and fast.

"Fuck!" Blaine stills inside him, holding back from just pounding into Kurt and finishing. "I'm going to continue to fuck you. Can you come one more time?"

_'Yes! Yes, fuck me...make me come again.'_ Kurt wants to yell but doesn't because he's stilled tied up, so instead he takes what little energy he can muster to push his hips back on Blaine.

"Can you turn onto your back? Answer me out loud."

"Ye-yes," he sighs, voice sounding scratchy and strained, and immediately feeling Blaine pull out of him and squeeze his hip.

With some maneuvering, Kurt ends up on his back spreading his legs open waiting for Blaine. He tips his head back when Blaine easily slides back into him, moaning at the feeling of the emptiness once again replaced with a fullness he loves.

Blaine leans down to kiss him in what seems like forever, licking into his mouth and then sucking on his lower lip before pulling back. He watches as Blaine sits back on his knees and grabs his calves to place his legs on his shoulders.

It starts off with slow roll of Blaine's hips into him that have him whimpering and his body slowly responding one last time. Pulling at the binds to focus on something other than the over sensitivity he's feeling, Kurt feels as the material rubs even more against his skin. Somehow the pain is pleasurable to him; always has been. It makes him feel more alive than he thought he could feel; makes it more real to know that he loves being able to do this for Blaine. He loves giving him control when he doesn't want it; loves letting him do whatever he wants to his body, because it always ends in pleasure for both of them. He loves letting go and just experiencing what Blaine does to him.

Blaine smiles down at him and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt responds, knowing those three words from Blaine brings them back; let's him talk again. Squeezing his legs tight around Blaine and lifting his hips, he whines, "Please, baby...I'm close."

Blaine picks up his pace, fucking him hard and fast like he needs, managing to hit his prostate with every thrust.

Fingers wrap around his cock and Blaine strokes him at a slow pace, knowing he's sensitive. For every stroke up, he thumbs at the head of his cock like he loves, and after doing that a few times, it doesn't take Kurt long to fall over the edge. He arches off the bed and comes one final time, but barely spilling anything over Blaine's hand as he screams Blaine's name. He throws his head back and holds tight to the binds of the tie, riding out his release.

He figures the combination of him clenching around Blaine and being on edge for so long, has Blaine thrusting in hard into him one last time. He feels as Blaine spills inside him, leaning down and kissing him as his orgasm goes through his body. He fucks him until there's no more for him to give. Stilling his hips, Kurt lets out a small hiss when Blaine pulls out, laughing when he collapses to the side of him, looking completely spent.

Looking to Blaine, he smiles at him and how happy and carefree he looks now. "Blaine?" he says with a bit of a scratch voice.

"Yeah?"

"Can you undo the tie for me?"

Fingers work to untie his wrists; dropping them to his side as soon as they're free from the bind. There is a small pain when he moves them to get the blood flowing and the feeling back; he knows they were tied for too long and there will be marks on his wrists for the next few days, but not really caring. He can wear long-sleeves.

He curls into Blaine's side as he lies down next to him.

"How about a shower?" Blaine asks, picking his right arm up and kissing the inside of his wrist where it's red.

"Too much standing...quick clean-up," Kurt lazily responds, blinking his eyes to keep from falling asleep.

One instant he's curled into Blaine's side and the next he feels himself being awakened by kisses going up his spine. Turning onto his back, he sees Blaine smiling down at him looking the happiest he's been all week. He feels the swipes of the damp washcloth against his still warm skin.

"Thanks for this," Blaine whispers when he climbs into bed behind him and pulls him close.

"You're welcome." Kurt manages to look over his shoulder and smile. "Besides, it's always worth it."

"Because I always manage to give you multiple orgasms," Blaine says with a small laugh.

"That's the best part. Although, I still don't understand why you don't try to go multiple times?"

"I like making it about you."

Kurt turns around and stares at Blaine, seeing him completely relaxed and happy. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine replies.

Kurt closes what little space there is between Blaine and him and lets himself be held close. As he drifts to sleep, he thinks about the end to their night and glad at knowing what his husband needs to feel better.


End file.
